


Not Yet

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All things have to end baby boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

“All things have to end baby boy.”  
  
Jeff said the words and it made Jensen want to hit something, only Jeff was reaching for him, pressing kisses to catch his tears and letting his hands brush softly over his naked skin.   
  
“But not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentence prompt for end


End file.
